vampirediariesthecwfandomcom-20200214-history
Fool Me Once
Fool Me Once is the fourteenth episode of the first season of The Vampire Diaries and the fourteenth episode of the series. Summary SECRETS OF THE TOMB — helps and out of a dangerous situation. asks Anna to a party in the woods, unaware that she has her own reasons for wanting to meet him there. When Stefan, and Elena work with Bonnie and Grams to open the tomb, everyone is shocked by what they discover. Plot Cast Main Cast * Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert * Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore * Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore * Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert * Sara Canning as Jenna Sommers (credit only) * Katerina Graham as Bonnie Bennett * Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes * Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan * Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood * Matt Davis as Alaric Saltzman (credit only) Recurring Cast * Malese Jow as Anna * Kelly Hu as Pearl * Sterling Sulieman as Harper * with Sean Faris as Ben McKittrick * and Jasmine Guy as Sheila Bennett * Justin Smith as Duke (Co-Star) Trivia * Antagonist: Anna. ** This is the first and only episode to feature Anna as an antagonist. * Katherine is revealed to have never been in the tomb under Fell's Church. * Anna tells Damon the last time she Katherine was in Chicago in 1983. She also tells him that Katherine knew where he was the whole time and didn't care. * Anna is the first character to call Elena a dopplegänger in the series in reference to Katherine. It's the first time dopplegängers are mentioned. We'll learn more about dopplegängers in Seasons 2 and 5. * To prove to Damon that she is being sincere about helping him with freeing Katherine, she removes her necklace and asks if she's lying now. Elena risked being compelled by Damon to do anything he wanted to prove she was telling the truth about helping him. * Damon tells Elena that he never compelled her in Atlanta, as he wanted it to be real for her. * Elena goes into the Tomb of her own free will with Damon as leverage to insure that he doesn't get sealed in the Tomb himself. * Elena comforts Damon after he learns Katherine was never in the Tomb under Fell's Church. * This is the first episode in which Matthew Davis is credited as a series regular, and he remains as such until the season three finale, The Departed. Interestingly, his character (Alaric Saltzman) does not appear in this episode. * While this episode is aptly named for its numerous 'fool me once' moments, it is notable in several ways regarding Damon's trust issues: ** His trust is betrayed twice by Stefan in this episode; once in 1864 and again in present day. ** Katherine fooled him (and Stefan) once when she allowed him to believe that she had been entombed below Fell's Church with the other vampires for 145 years. ** Elena fooled him once, when she helped Stefan recover Emily Bennett's grimoire. ** Sheila Bennett fooled him once by tricking him into entering the tomb without actually lifting the magical seal that trapped the vampires there. * This is the final episode of the second chapter of Season One, The Tomb Chapter. Body Count * Ben - burned, killed by Stefan Salvatore. * Sheila Bennett - overuse of magic, killed by Herself. Cultural References *Escape clause, any clause, term or condition in a contract that allows a party to that contract to avoid having to perform the contract. *Duke University, a private university located in Durham, North Carolina. *The expression, "Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, shame on me" means that you should learn from your mistakes and not allow someone to take advantage of you again and again. Behind the Scenes *This episode had about 3.51 million viewers in USA which was 0.48 million less than the previous episode. Quotes :Stefan: "It's Elena, Damon if you know something, tell me." :Damon: "I mean this sincerely, I hope Elena dies." :Anna: "Well, well. Elena Gilbert. You really are Katherine's doppelgänger. You must have the Salvatore boys reeling." :Elena: "Who are you?" :Anna: "I'm Anna. Your brother may have mentioned me? I mean, we're, like, practically dating." :Elena: "Bonnie's not gonna open the tomb." :Anna: "Oh, I think she will." :Elena: "Do you really want Katherine out that bad?" :Anna: "Trust me. No one I know wants to see that girl again. Except Damon, the love-struck idiot." :Elena: "Then what is it? Or who is it?" :Anna: "My mother's in there. Katherine couldn't help herself. She just had to toy around with both of the Salvatore brothers. Then when she got caught, so did my mother. I watched Johnathan Gilbert take her away." :Bonnie: "How did you know where we were?" :Sheila: "Many things can fuel a witches power. Worry, anger. After Stefan told me that they had taken you, I had a lot of both. A simple locator spell was easy after that." :Damon: "I didn't compel you in Atlanta, because we we're having fun. I wanted it to be real. I'm trusting you. Don't make me regret it." :Elena: "The Duke party. I forgot. I hope they stay clear of the church." :Damon: "Your hope, not mine." :Pearl (Damon choking her): "The Guard, the one at the church, the one who locked us in. She promised to turn him. He was obsessed with her. She had him under her spell like everybody else. He let her go." :Anna: "Last I saw her was Chicago, 1983. She knew where you were, Damon... she didn't care." :Damon: "Fool me once, shame on you." :Damon: "I told you, I work alone." :Anna: "Yeah, so do I. But you're minus a witch and I'm minus a spell book. So, what do you say?" :Damon: "Stefan will come after you, you know that. For messing with Elena." :Anna: "Then he won't be too happy if I kill her when I don't get what I want." :Damon: "When do you wanna do this?" :Anna: "God, it's like 1864 all over again. You Salvatores are truly pathetic when it comes to women." :Caroline: "So I have a speech. It is fully scripted and well-rehearsed. Are you ready for it?" :Matt: "You wrote a speech?" :Caroline: "Yes. It's a 'you kissed me and I don't want things to be weird' speech. It's preemptive." :Matt: "Preemptive?" :Caroline: "Yeah. You know, in case you were having second thoughts or regrets or were, like, ooged out..." :Matt: "Ooged,' huh?" :Caroline: "Can I just get on with the speech part?" :Matt: "Yeah, go for it." :Caroline: "So, I know that you don't think that this is going to work out between us. I just wanna let you know that right here and right now, I'm offering you an out. Like an escape clause." :Matt: "Why are you giving me an escape clause?" :Caroline: "I don't wanna make assumptions about what it is we are doing here." :Matt: "Got it." :Caroline: "So...if you would like to exercise it, just let me know." :Matt: "I'm good, but thanks." :Anna: "So you're finally ready to go out with me, are you?" :Jeremy: "It's been a while since I've been to a party, and I kinda wanna get back out there. You know, not be such a loner. And, uh, I like you. You're fun, and... you're also kinda strange and lurky, but, uh, I guess I like that too." Multimedia Soundtrack Pictures 114.jpg|Stefan in the tomb. normal_113015.jpg|Anna in the tomb. normal_113012.jpg|Elena in the tomb. normal_113011.jpg|Stefan talking to Grams. normal_113008.jpg|Bonnie and her Grams looking at Emily's spell book. normal_113007.jpg|Sheila Bennett a.k.a. Grams. normal_113003.jpg|Elena, Damon, Caroline and Matt in the woods. normal_113006.jpg|Caroline and Matt in the woods. normal_113005.jpg|Matt and Caroline. normal_113002.jpg|Damon and Elena. normal_113001.jpg|Elena and Damon walking. 1x14-Fool-Me-Once-boys-of-the-vampire-diaries-20311450-1280-720.jpg 1x14-Fool-Me-Once-damon-and-elena-10389265-1248-704.jpg 1x14-Fool-Me-Once-girls-of-the-vampire-diaries-20382170-1280-720.jpg 1x14-Fool-Me-Once-matt-and-caroline-11561257-2000-1333.jpg 4355914304_e592a72b19_z.jpg bscap0082.jpg damona-with-elena_500x355.jpg fmobonnie.jpg fool-me-once-1x14-the-vampire-diaries-tv-show-10132070-500-333.jpg Fool-Me-Once-the-vampire-diaries-tv-show-11210572-2000-1333.jpg images454545485485.jpg the-vampire-diaries-fool-me-once-part-3-hq.jpg VD113a_0054b.jpg-42e3c8aa-t3-480x337.jpg vd-s1-e14-1495.jpg BM54.jpg BM55.jpg Episode 14 Fool Me Once BTS.jpg The.Vampire.Diaries.S01E14 - T V D F A N S . I R -.avi snapshot 18.19 -2014.05.20 05.53.59-.jpg The.Vampire.Diaries.S01E14 - T V D F A N S . I R -.avi snapshot 03.24 -2014.05.20 05.54.47-.jpg The.Vampire.Diaries.S01E14 - T V D F A N S . I R -.avi snapshot 07.36 -2014.05.20 05.54.31-.jpg The.Vampire.Diaries.S01E14 - T V D F A N S . I R -.avi snapshot 30.44 -2014.05.20 05.55.01-.jpg The.Vampire.Diaries.S01E14 - T V D F A N S . I R -.avi snapshot 34.18 -2014.05.20 05.55.29-.jpg The.Vampire.Diaries.S01E14 - T V D F A N S . I R -.avi snapshot 37.33 -2014.05.20 05.55.44-.jpg The.Vampire.Diaries.S01E14 - T V D F A N S . I R -.avi snapshot 19.04 -2014.05.20 05.56.00-.jpg The.Vampire.Diaries.S01E17 - T V D F A N S . I R -.avi snapshot 18.56 -2014.05.20 05.58.58-.jpg The.Vampire.Diaries.S01E14 - T V D F A N S . I R -.avi snapshot 05.49 -2014.05.20 05.57.49-.jpg The.Vampire.Diaries.S01E14 - T V D F A N S . I R -.avi snapshot 19.10 -2014.05.20 05.56.56-.jpg Screenshot_446.jpg Screenshot_447.jpg Screenshot_448.jpg Screenshot_449.jpg Screenshot_450.jpg Screenshot_451.jpg Screenshot_452.jpg Screenshot_453.jpg Screenshot_454.jpg Screenshot_455.jpg Screenshot_456.jpg Screenshot_457.jpg Screenshot_458.jpg Screenshot_459.jpg See also fr:Episode 1x14 : Pour Katherine it:Mi Hai Ingannato Una Volta